Her Last Chance
by Moonlight Angel Blade Runner
Summary: Yuna's thoughts on Tidus for FFX and FFX-2 in the form of two poems. Please R&R.
1. Her Last Chance

I'm alone now, aren't I?  
You've been gone so long..  
I've forgotten what it feels like...  
...your touch...  
...your kiss...  
...those words that I miss...  
...your voice...  
...your name...  
Nothing is the same.  
Now, honey, I realize,  
Now more than ever  
That look in your eyes,  
Far off and distant,  
Like you'd never see me again..  
But it's the other way around now,  
You're the one who's missing from my life.  
  
Do you remember,  
The last thing I said before you had to go?  
Three little words that made time move so slow..  
Wondering if I'd hear them back, I waited for the day..  
Now I have a chance.. one last chance to see you face to face..  
Will you remember me or am I just a memory?  
Do you feel the same thing that I've held in my heart this long?  
  
The years have moved by so slowly,  
Each passing day I've dreamed about you only.  
My love, never-ending, always here..  
For you, anything I'd do my dear..  
You'll come to me and life shall not be bittersweet..  
Cause you're no longer in my memories..  
Hear me crying out to you last night?  
Sleeping, wishing you were holding me tight..  
Lovely, the way I remember you in the sunset..  
Only days after we had first met,  
I knew you were the one for me.  
  
So baby, don't keep me waiting..  
Dreams won't keep me here forever..  
I need you tonight, now more than ever  
To see that look in your eyes.  
Honey, just wait and see, I know we're meant to be..  
Come to me, hold me close and hold me tight,  
Love me, the way that we both know to be right..  
I don't want the memories, I just want you here next to me..  
I know you feel the same thing that I've held in my heart this long...  
  
So love me.. don't turn away from me,  
My simple words may not be enough, but I tried..  
Come home to me tonight and say  
That you've loved me all those days  
That you were gone...  
Baby, please come home to me.. 


	2. The Fleeting Dream's Return

Who could they be?  
That girl who looks and acts like me,  
Trapped in her lover's memory,  
Like you are in mine.  
  
Who is he?  
He looks and sounds the way you used to,  
Honey, he called out to me,  
What was I supposed to do?  
Would you runaway from me,  
Thinking I'm a memory,  
Or would you take me in your arms  
And hold me close and tight?  
  
Can you blame me?  
It's been so long, and without you, I'm lonely.  
Believe me when I say  
It wasn't supposed to be this way,  
Though, I always kept hoping you'd come to back to me,  
And we'd be the way we used to be.  
  
Why have you come back now?  
Did leaving me once not satisfy you?  
My broken heart not enough?  
Have you come back to love me,  
Or is that another silly dream?  
  
Maybe you should tell me how I need to feel.  
Seeing you makes this seem so surreal.  
You haven't changed at all, you know.  
You're still the same way I remember you.  
Maybe you're the waking dream that I've heard so much about.  
  
Have I changed that much, you think?  
Do you still remember the last time we touched?  
Remember those three little words I told you..  
Words that changed my life so much.  
  
I became this to chase after you..  
I couldn't really help myself.  
You haunted all my dreams at night,  
And all my thoughts during the day.  
I knew there was something I had to do..  
I never thought it would involve you.  
  
So do you really remember me,  
Or am I just a memory?  
Have you felt the same thing that I've held in my heart this long?  
So then come hold me, and don't turn away from me..  
The pieces of my broken heart may come back together if you  
Kiss me, hold me the way you used to..  
It's been so long that I've forgotten those things..  
  
Please.. don't.. give up on me.  
After all this time, I'm still your number one fan.  
People think I'm crazy.. it's been two whole years..  
But I can't help but think of you.. holding back the tears.  
  
So can you come and love me,  
Just like the way we were before you left?  
Can we be together.. nothing holding us apart;  
Can we make a new life together.. far from this place?  
  
Come walk with me.. Into the sunset we'll go..  
Far off.. Into the distance.. far past the Moonflow..  
Where Zanarkand lies in ruins.. where you lived out your dream..  
Come walk with me, love.. and together we'll be at last. 


End file.
